Team Charm
Team Charm is an all-female Master-rank exploration team with celebrity status and membership in the Blades Guild. They are a dedicated and competent trio, and they have witnessed much success to earn their rank, but their beauty and charity are the true source of their fame. Team Charm is wildly popular among other explorers if not legendary. The team is officially led by Lopunny, but paperwork notwithstanding, the three are best friends who respect each other and maintain a lax definition of leadership. Lopunny |name = Lindsay |sex = Female |nature = Bold |trait = A little quick tempered |level = 81 |abilities = Cute Charm Klutz |moves = Pound Secret Power Jump Kick Quick Attack |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Leader of Team Charm |residence = Spring Town }} Lopunny is the leader of Team Charm and one of Grovyle's lieutenants. She is very conscious of her appearance, and she grooms her ear-fur whenever an opportunity arises. She also holds grudges against whoever would needlessly ruin her fur-style. Lopunny is the Beauty of Team Charm. Personality Although many other Pokémon look upon her as intrepid and fearless, she can also become overconfident and reckless at times. To Gardevoir's recurring dismay, the latter bearing is the more dominant of the two. Despite an affinity for attacking opponents head-on, Lopunny does not do so without any caution. She is known to employ hit-and-run tactics in the event of a direct confrontation, and she takes pride in her stamina and prowess. When traveling, she is consistently agile, but she tends to hop when she is excited. History The leader of Team Charm, like many other residents of the Serenity River Valley, hails from the Angled Isle, though her accent is not as distinctive as in most cases. She and Gardevoir knew each other from their childhood. Together they formed their team in the eastern reaches of the Continent, and soon afterward they met their lifelong friend and co-worker, Medicham. The threesome met several unbelievable successes in the team’s early days, making them some of the most celebrated explorers of the age. More recently, Lopunny and her partners became the heroes of Boulder Quarry when they routed the infamous Team AWD. Teams Charm and AWD were rivals for the subsequent years until Grovyle and Officer Magnezone kept the outlaws bound to community service in Spring Town, at which time Grovyle strove to reconcile the two teams. They now coexist and cooperate in the Blades Guild, but Lopunny and Weavile remain good rivals. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Gardevoir |name = Willow |sex = Female |nature = Calm |trait = Highly curious |level = 70 |abilities = Synchronize Trace |moves = Magical Leaf Psychic Confusion Imprison |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Charm explorer |residence = Spring Town }} Gardevoir is a member of Team Charm as well as the Blades Guild. Generally, she is the most compassionate and caring member of both the team and the guild, and she is also often considered the most intelligent member of each. She plans her actions carefully and does her best to anticipate the outcome, preferring to leave nothing up to chance. Gardevoir is the Brains of Team Charm. Personality The safety of her partners is always Gardevoir’s greatest concern. Although she is normally serene, she becomes abnormally anxious—even by common standards—whenever Lopunny and Medicham are in harm’s way. Moreover, she finds it difficult to keep up with her agile partners. Between missions, the master planner often chooses to sit under a shady tree and contemplate how she can improve her behavior. History Gardevoir’s background is virtually the same as Lopunny’s, but it is rumored that she comes from a family of bluebloods with a great deal of influence within the Exploration Team Federation. Of the three, Gardevoir is the most forgiving toward Team AWD. Nevertheless, she and Drapion continuously butt heads over matters of tact and forethought. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Medicham |name = Dolley |sex = Female |nature = Hardy |trait = Strong willed |level = 70 |abilities = Pure Power |moves = Reversal Hi Jump Kick Force Palm ThunderPunch |affiliation = Blades |occupation = Charm explorer |residence = Spring Town }} Medicham is the final member of Team Charm and another member of the Blades Guild. Whereas Lopunny is the Beauty and Gardevoir is the Brains, Medicham is the Brawn of Team Charm. However, she is a far cry from a common muscle-head. Medicham strikes to paralyze her foes before she dispatches them with a graceful coup-de-grace. Personality Medicham always strives to push herself to the limit, believing that doing so will ultimately grant her greater strength. For this reason, she has been known to fast for extended periods of time and meditate in the woods in rather uncomfortable-looking positions. Consequently, she does not care much for physical pain and even embraces it occasionally (to Gardevoir’s profound displeasure). History Unlike her partners, Medicham is a native of the Continent who seldom gives much thought to the current events of unfamiliar lands. Practical and down-to-earth, she focuses on her own surroundings rather than those of others. This attitude is both one of her greatest strengths and also one of her greatest vices because she is seldom willing to think from others’ points of view. Medicham sees a rival in Arbok of Team AWD, who still harbors an urge to pick on Pokémon such as Team Charm who have offended him. They seldom resort to violence, but they are well aware of their differences. Appearances in Cold Reminders Pets Category:Blades Category:Exploration teams Category:Female characters Category:Fighting-types Category:Level 61-70 Category:Level 81-90 Category:Normal-types Category:Psychic-types